Weirdtubers
by Alicedaboss
Summary: PreWarn- This may include i'm saying MAY include : Marhinki,Iancorn Kissing & Cusing Smosh is losing subscribers everyone is starting to lose intrest of Smosh till something very strange happened
1. Introduction

Ian & Anthony were scrolling down twitter and comments they got on their tweets till something really shocked them which was all the fans are hating on the fact that there is one girl, Mari, in Smosh. They knew this is normal they always got this, but people are making hashtags like #smoshsexists, #smoshdoesntthinkgirlcangame, and a lot more hateful stuff. They honestly couldn't take the hate anymore; they lost about 200,000 subscribers and their videos are not getting as much views. They were awfully annoyed they had to do something. They need another girl for Smosh, but how were they going to this. The next day something got the corner of their eye a youtuber called Alancorn the name seemed very familiar. They watched a few videos of this youtuber. This youtuber was very interesting he or she had a good forty million subscribers! That was more they Pewdiepie they thought. The most interesting thing is youtuber never told he or she was. They desperately wanted to know who this youtuber was. A week later Alancorn had posted a video, Who I am, Ian & Anthony were exited and they clicked on the video. The video shocked them ….they probably held their mouth open for 3 hours straight Alancorn wanted revile him or herself at Smosh Games. Alancorn had a catch he only will revile him or herself if he got to join Smosh Games. Ian & Anthony weren't only ones who didn't know what to do the whole Smosh crew were so confused. That day they got about 700,000 new subscribers. They thought about it for while if this youtuber was boy and were to join they would they get a lot of new subscriber, but people will still think their sexist which they don't want happening….If Alancorn was a girl it would make their life so much easier no one will think their sexist anymore & they will have so many subscriber watching us. They knew will to risk a stunt like that they willing to do anything for their channel(s).

**_Sorry about how short this Fanfic this is the intro I really hope you like it I worked really hard on it I promise I will make Chapter 2 soon _**


	2. Chapter 1 Girl or Boy?

Lasercorn POV

"I already hate Alancorn he try to copy my name!" I said

"Oh come David you are already hating on Alancorn you have even met her." Ian said seriously

"How do you know it's her?" I said loudly

"How do you know it's he?" Ian said louder

Mari POV

Anthony, Sohinki, Joven and I try to stay away from Ian and Lasercorn as much as possible or it's become the fight of what gender Alancorn is. I have to be honest I hope Alancorn is girl it's hard being the only girl I mean sometimes I talk to Kalel and Melanie, but ther girly girls and not really type I talk to. I decided to go talk to Sohinki he is probably the guy who gets me the most.

"Hey Matt." I said happily

"Hey Mari." He said back sounding a little sad

"What's wrong" I said in worried voice

"Rebecca … is cheated on me" he said pounding his fist on the wall angrily

I gave him a friendly hug

"It's ok Matt there's other girls" I said

"I was about to propose to her" he said

Anthony POV

"Everyone calm down Alancorn is going be here 5 min ok "I yelled

Everyone started panicking it was mess what was I going to do I didn't what people to start panicking this not good at all.

"She is here" Ian said loudly

"You mean he is here" Lasercorn said louder

Everyone was waiting outside door to see who Alancorn was the door is slowly opening to see….


	3. Chapter 2 secrets

No Ones POV

Ian & Anthony were shocked to see who walked past them. It was petite twenty-six year old woman with beautiful long brown hair and gorgeous blond highlights that brought out her blue in her eyes.

"Alice!' Anthony said in a nervous voice

Alice was a good friend of Ian & Anthony back in high school everyone thought she was ugly even Ian & Anthony, but they were only people that were nice to her and supported her dream of becoming a professional gamer. Alice looks much prettier then she used to be she had least lost at least 50 pounds, she does not have acne problem anymore, no more glasses or braces she looked hot and fabulous. Everyone was exited to talk to Alancorn (Alice).

Alice POV

"Anthony you remember me how nice" I said in an upbeat happy voice

I introduced myself to everyone they were so nice and sweet to I felt so welcome. Ian & Anthony were shocked to see me I guess that normal I went 200 pounds to 110 so my appearance did completely changed.

Matt POV

Alice and I talked so much she is really funny and cool we became really sweet. I think Mari jealous she is always dragging me out of conversation when I talk to Alice.

"Hey Mari how are you doing" Alice said happily as usual

"Go away please" Mari said angrily

"Mari what happened" Matt said worried

I like Mari she so beautiful and sweet the only person I told about my crush on Mari was Alice I just knew I couldn't tell to the guys they will make fun of me and forcefully hook me up with her.

"Mari why do you hate me?" Alice said in a less happy voice

"Hey Matt can you leave." Mari said aggressively

Mari POV

I don't exactly hate Alice it's just don't like her speaking with Matt she has obvious crush on Matt and I don't like it.

"Look Mari if this is about Matt I don't like him ok and I promise you he doesn't like me he likes another girl." Alice said

"How can I trust you?" I said confidently

"Because he has crush on you …..Oops" Alice said immediately regret it after

Why have I been so dumb?


End file.
